


Shopping Carts

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit insists on riding in the cart. Shopping isn’t fun unless he gets to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Carts

“No, Rabbit, you cannot ride in the cart,” Mr. Reed said as he pushed the cart into the supermarket.

“But w-w-why not?” Rabbit whined.

“Probably because you’ll look like an idiot,” The Spine commented. “Not that you aren’t actually an idiot.”

“Shut up,” Rabbit pouted. He ran in front of the cart. Mr. Reed stopped walking.

“Rabbit, what are you—”

Rabbit climbed right into the cart.

“I don’t have to l-l-listen to you,” Rabbit said. “This is my cart, now.”

“Rabbit—”

“Mine,” Rabbit repeated sternly.

Mr. Reed sighed, and continued pushing the cart- with some difficulty, thanks to the newly added weight of the metal automaton.

—-

“Pshoo.”

“Pshoo.”

“Pshoo.”

“Psh—”

“For God’s sake, Rabbit, what are you doing?” The Spine knelt down to stare at the smaller robot through the bars of the shopping cart, as Mr. Reed had stopped to locate an item on a nearby shelf.

“Attacking the enemy,” Rabbit replied.

“Enemy…” The Spine trailed off, hoping for an explanation.

“The enemy ship!” Rabbit pointed toward another cart only feet away. In the cart, sat a little girl of about four or five years.

“Are you honestly playing pirate?” The Spine asked.

“Yes,” Rabbit said matter-of-factly. “Does that bother you?”

“No.”

“Then I shall c-c-carry o-on,” Rabbit turned to face the little girl again.

The girl looked right back at him.

“You’ll never take me booty,” He growled.

The little girl held up her hands as a makeshift gun.

“Pshoo,” She ‘shot’ at Rabbit’s cart.

“Oh, no,” Rabbit said. “We’re taking on water!”

He and the little girl continued to shoot at each other for several moments.

The Spine glanced at Mr. Reed.

“Should we just keep shopping, or…?”

Mr. Reed shook his head.

“Nah. Let ‘em play for a couple minutes.”


End file.
